Truth or Dare Chara Edition
by JazzGirl123
Summary: The gang is having fun on the beach, one hot summer day. Splashing salty water on each other, building sand castles, whistling at girls wearing bikinis; all that fun stuff. Though...the Charas have some other fun in mind and by the end of the game, new secrets will be revealed and their red faces will make Amu cry in shame as they get embarrassed on a whole new level. Various ships


**Truth or Dare: Chara Edition**

…

It had been a few years since the whole Dream, X, and all that egg fiasco ended.

It was a hot summer day, with nine sweaty teenagers splashing each other in the salty water and fourteen equally sweaty Charas sitting on the patio of the beach house not too far away. They sat in a circle, mostly either complaining about the heat or demanding someone cool them off.

Yoru was all too happy to fan Miki, who was attempting to sketch the scene of their persons playing in the water. Rhythm kept flirting with Dia as he too fanned her, which led to poor Musashi fanning his beloved Su and the basketball player's annoyed sister, Temari. Il had El fan her, distracting the angel Chara from her chance to write fanfiction about all the romance happening around them. Pepe napped peacefully, letting out a small whimper occasionally when it grew too hot for the baby of the group, leading to Kusukusu to fan the poor Chara. Kiseki had passed out long ago, muttering in his sleep once in a while to demand someone fan him. Daichi and Ran seemed to be the only ones unaffected by the heat, spending time playing beach volleyball with a ping pong ball, but after a few hours the heat seemed to get to them too.

"It's hot," whined Il, watching Utau step further away from the others to avoid getting her hair wet. The devilish Chara couldn't help but smirk when Kukai pulled her in and dunked her head underwater. Just because the couple broke up, didn't mean they couldn't remain friends. "Why did Utau want to come when it's so hot?"

Pepe rolled over in her sleep, making a sound that undoubtedly said, 'Don't be a baby; that's my job'. Kusukusu chuckled, waving her clown hat as a fan to cool off the youngest Chara.

"I'm bored nya," stated Yoru, pausing in his fanning of his blue haired crush. Said girl didn't look happy but she nodded in agreement as she glanced up from her sketch.

"Let's play a game," suggested Ran eagerly, bouncing excitedly as a few sporty ideas ran through her mind.

"We're sweating already, Ran," said Tamari, using her own fan to cool off at this point so the samurai could focus on the green haired girl he treasured so much. "Absolutely _no _sports; I can't risk ruining my kimono anymore than it already is."

The pink haired girl sighed in defeat just as Il suggested, "Let's play Truth or Dare!" The others looked alright with that and she smacked Kiseki on the belly to wake him up. He sat upright, adjusting his crown as he glared at the smirking devil Chara. "We're playing Truth or Dare; are you kingly enough to handle it?"

"Of course I am, peasant," exclaimed Kiseki, sounding offended. She merely continued to smirk. "Let's begin already, shall we?"

"We didn't need your permission, your Highness," muttered Il before looking at the others like they were prey. "Okay I'll start, I guess…" Nobody liked that look in her eyes, not one bit. "El!" No surprise that Il would choose her sister to pick on. The angel Chara looked in her direction, a somewhat worried expression on her face despite the usual carefree and airheaded aura she gave off. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," stated the blonde, fixing the halo above her head. Her sister looked disappointed but grinned anyways.

"You told us your write fanfiction about pretty much everyone in this group and even in theirs," started Il, gesturing to where their persons were. El nodded slowly. "What is the dirtiest thing you ever wrote and who's it about?"

"Il, that's a double truth," pointed out Dia. The devil Chara sighed.

"Okay, okay; who stars in the dirty fanfic?" She asked, adjusting her question. Her sister turned a shade pinker than her dress.

"Ikuto and Amu," she replied and the five Charas belonging to the said persons glanced at each other. The other Charas looked amused.

"For some reason, I can understand that," remarked Rhythm. "I mean, Ikuto would definitely not let Amu get away with just _one _round…"

"Ew, gross," interrupted his sister, throwing her fan at him. "Pepe is in the room, you dirty minded flirt!" He merely grinned and she huffed. "El, it's your turn now." The blonde looked thoughtful, examining each and every one of them.

Finally, she dramatically shouted out, "Kiseki, I choose you!" Her finger pointed in his direction and the kingly Chara was reminded of some anime Tadase liked to watch as a small child. It was Poke-something… "Truth or Dare?"

"A great king never backs down from a dare," announced Kiseki. "I choose dare, of course!" El may have been the one with the halo but she was just as sneaky as her sister, a big mischievous grin on her face.

"I dare you to spend the night in Kukai's soccer cleats," she dared and Daichi gasped in horror while the others widened their eyes. Kiseki looked a bit green. "The ones that _haven't _been cleaned yet." She smirked at him. "And remember, Kiseki, a great king never backs down from a dare…your turn."

"I see the family resemblance now," muttered the violet haired Chara while Il snuck an awed and admiring look at her sister. "Very well! Peasant, Yoru, I demand you answer this question; truth or dare?"

"Dare, nya," replied the cat without missing a beat, leaning back with his paws behind his head. He seemed to forget the kingly Chara didn't necessarily like him, missing the evil glint in his eyes.

"I dare you to kiss the person you like most."

Yoru shot up in a beat, his face red as his eyes widened to the point where it looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. The others snickered while Miki froze in her sketching, the color draining from her face. Kiseki smiled smugly at his frenemy.

"Well?" He said and the cat swallowed; his brow a bit sweaty as he glanced around the group quickly before moving like lightning to press his lips against Miki's cheek. Her own face heated up and she glanced in his direction before quickly turning back to her sketchpad, scribbling something furiously. Yoru ignored his friends' smirks and in Rhythm's case, cat calls, as he moved back to his spot where he pointedly avoided looking at anyone in the eye, especially Miki. Kiseki looked extremely satisfied. "I do believe it is your turn."

"Right," muttered Yoru, looking up after a moment. "Daichi, truth or dare nya?"

"Dare," exclaimed the green haired athlete, still smirking at his friend. "Hit me with your best shot, lover boy!" Miki looked up and glared at him while Yoru turned a new shade of red.

"Think that's funny, nya?" He said angrily, looking embarrassed. "I dare _you _to kiss the person you like most!" Daichi immediately stopped laughing and turned pink. "Is it funny now, nya?"

"Calm down, dude," muttered Rhythm, though he made sure to avoid Dia's gaze. "I don't think we all want to die of embarrassment." He turned to the athletic Chara, who was frozen in place. "Well?"

Daichi laughed nervously and flew over across the circle, pressing his mouth against Ran's forehead. Her cheeks turned as red as a mortified Amu's as he too blushed and returned to his previous spot. "Uh…okay…I guess it's my turn? Pepe, truth or dare?"

Dia gently poked the snoozing baby, who opened one eye groggily. "Truth, dechu."

"What is your biggest secret?" Daichi asked, going for the big guns. The little rabbit he considered his little sister opened both eyes and stared at him for a few moments.

"Pepe-chan helps El with her stories sometimes, dechu," she finally said as she closed her eyes once more. "Sometimes the really dirty ones." The others looked at El, who nodded in confirmation, before staring at Pepe in awe. "Temari-chan, truth or dare dechu?"

"Dare," replied the dancer, earning her surprised looks from her friends. "What? I don't have to be so uptight and say truth all the time. What fun would that be?"

"Pepe-chan dares you to change clothes with Rhythm, dechu," stated Pepe before curling up in a ball, ready to fall asleep. Temari glanced at her brother and shrugged; their person had dressed as both a girl and a boy, so it shouldn't be a big deal. They disappeared into the house, returning a few minutes later.

"If it wasn't for the fact that your hairs were different shades of purple, you'd never be able to tell the difference, desu," remarked Su. The two siblings nodded.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" Rhythm asked the baby Chara curiously, tugging at the kimono.

"Until Pepe-chan says so, dechu," deadpanned the youngest Chara, not opening her eyes.

"Okay…" Temari said, amused by the girl's crankiness. "Hm…Dia, truth or dare?"

"Truth," replied the ginger haired girl brightly. Her friend smiled as she thought of a question.

"If you could Chara Change with Amu for a whole day, what would you make her do?" Temari asked curiously. Dia pondered her answer.

"I'd let others see her true self and have her confess to the guy she likes," admitted the radiant girl finally. Kiseki, Daichi, Rhythm, Musashi, and Yoru all looked at her.

"Who does she like?!" They demanded, thinking how valuable that information would be to their persons. Dia smiled knowingly.

"That's not my secret to share," she said teasingly, giggling as her eyes met with her sisters'. "Su, truth or dare?"

"Truth, desu," replied the motherly Chara. Her sister tapped her chin.

"If you were stuck on a jungle island for the rest of your life, who would you want with you?" Dia asked. The green haired girl blushed.

"Musashi, desu," she said quietly and the samurai too blushed. "His skills could come in handy, desu." Su avoided his gaze as she looked around the group. "Il, truth or dare?"

"Dare, definitely," exclaimed the devil Chara, grinning. "Do your worst!"

"I dare you to…be super-duper nice and polite to everybody here for the rest of the day, desu," announced Su and Il gasped.

"No. Way." She stated. "Do you know _hard _that is? Not to mention, painful! I'm getting sick, just thinking of it!"

Su had an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. "So what I hear, desu, is that you're too scared to do it?" Her friends giggled and Il scowled.

"No way; I can do this," she shouted, earning a raised eyebrow from Su. Il scowled again before forcing herself to smile perkily. "I mean, this is going to be super easy and fun!"

"Okay, I guess it's your turn again, Il," said Ran, giggling.

"Wait, not everyone went," said Su, realizing her mistake. "Ran, you go instead!" Her sister nodded after getting an approved look from Il. "Oh no; I've messed everything up, desu!"

"It's okay, Su," assured Dia. "Musashi, ask Ran so she can ask you and then Miki can go, and Kusukusu or Rhythm."

"Alright, Ran truth or dare?" Musashi asked. The cheerleader shook her pom-poms absently as she pondered that decision.

"Dare," she announced after a few moments. The samurai nodded, thinking of what to make her do.

"Okay, I dare you to Chara Change with Amu and you know…be honest with herself because she looks like she's pulling a Cool n' Spicy up there," he remarked, causing the Charas to glance at the teens. A soaked Utau stood next to Amu and Rima, all three girls looking irritated and completely drenched. Ran giggled and nodded, winking before flying over.

They watched as Amu suddenly stiffened before waving her hands in the air, shouting something to attract her friends' attention. She ran into the water, leaping up and jumping onto Ikuto's back. Apparently she dared him to try and throw her off because even from there, they could see him smirk before he fell back so she would be dunked underwater. After a few minutes, a splashing war began between the two as Amu repeatedly tried to return the favor and drown the blue haired violinist. Ran returned with a satisfied look.

"That was fun," she stated, giggling. "Okay, I guess I should ask you now; Musashi, truth or dare?"

"Truth," replied the samurai.

"What is one of your biggest fears?" The cheerleader questioned. He blinked before shuddering.

"Getting trapped with Hinamori's younger sister for the rest of my life," admitted Musashi. "I've heard of the horror tales, and no samurai should go through that."

"I don't blame you, nya," piped up Yoru, shaking his head. "One time she made me wear this awful dress, nya!"

"Aw, but Miki thought you looked adorable in it desu," said Su, oblivious to the cat's blush and her sister's glare. "Okay, who's next desu?" A guilty look returned to her face. "I really messed up the arrangement, didn't I desu?"

"I pick dare," stated Miki, not looking up from her drawing.

"It's okay," assured Dia, patting Su's arm. "Miki, why don't you leave the group and we can all come up with dare for you so it doesn't throw us off?" The blue haired artist nodded and drifted off to where the teens were. Apparently she Chara Changed with Amu, seeing as the pink haired girl suddenly yelled out something about a sandcastle building competition. Dia chuckled. "Okay, what should we have her do?"

They discussed the dare for a few minutes and after some small debate, they agreed on the deal. Yoru went to get the artist, who abruptly ended the change with Amu as she floated back. The pink haired paused, having been in the middle of placing the flag on top of her brilliant sand castle, before shouting at her Charas. Her friends gave her amused looks as Ikuto retrieved the pinkette from where she seemed to be stuck on the seven foot tall tower. She yelled at him for something doing perverted, kicking sand at him and storming away to the water. He merely chased after her.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Miki asked, sounding bored but her eyes betrayed her curiosity.

Il grinned. "Oh, it'll be so much fun Miki but I hope you don't get mad at us!" She added the last part, remembering her own dare. The blue haired girl narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"What do I have to do?" She repeated.

"Read one of El's dirty stories and sketch a scene from it," announced Rhythm, grinning. "You can even pick which story." Miki raised an eyebrow as the angel Chara flipped through her notebook.

"Okay, here are my top three dirtiest stories," said El excitedly, shoving the notebook into the artist's hands. "The first is called Whipped Cream, and it stars Yaya and that Kairi boy…" Musashi blushed and Pepe opened one eye. "The second is called Dancer's Beat, and it stars Rhythm and Dia…" The ginger haired girl turned darker than Amu could ever hope for and the basketball player momentarily forgot how to breathe. "The third one is actually a double feature; it's called Bad Kitty and it stars both Ikuto and Amu and you and Yoru…" Miki slammed the notebook shut, glaring daggers at El while Yoru fainted.

"El, remind me to kill you later," she growled, gathering her sketching things. "I'll do the last one," she muttered, her face turning even darker than Dia's. The Charas waited in silence as she sketched. After a few minutes, Miki held the sketchpad in front of her face to reveal her drawing. To their amusement and slight disappointment, the picture was completely G rated. It was a simple picture with Amu and Ikuto Chara Changed with Miki and Yoru, the pink haired girl wearing the beret while he had his cat ears out. He was standing in front of her, leaning over the sketchpad she held with a smirk on his lips. A dark blush was on Amu's cheeks as she hid behind the sketchpad, her curious eyes meeting his amused ones. "Are you happy now?"

"Very," said El, drooling. "Can you sketch all my stories?"

"No," deadpanned Miki. "Not in a million years."

"Fine," pouted the angel Chara.

"Okay, Miki your turn," said Temari, fanning herself with her brother's hat. "Wow, it really is hot…Rhythm, how can you stand these sweaty clothes?"

"How can you stand this death trap?" Her brother shot back, folding up the kimono up to his lap. "I'd fall and trip over this thing!"

"Kusukusu, truth or dare?" Miki asked, ignoring the siblings. The clown Chara paused in fanning Pepe, who let out an annoyed cry, as she shook her head.

"Dare," she exclaimed.

"Rima looks bored lying on the sand," stated the artist. "Chara Change with her and make her do something funny."

"Preferably in front of Nagi," added Temari and Rhythm together. Kusukusu winked and disappeared to where the teens were.

"Half of our dares included Chara Changing," remarked Kiseki absently as they watched Rima suddenly stand and make some witty comment before splashing childishly in the water near Nagi, pretending to be a sea monster with the seaweed on her head.

"Yeah, but it was mostly Amu," pointed out Il before smiling widely. "This game sure is fun!" Su shook her head, regretting her dare just a bit; nice Il was creepy.

Kusukusu returned, giggling as Nagi helped an embarrassed Rima stand. "You guys were right; that is fun, unexpectedly Chara Changing!" She turned to the last Chara. "Rhythm, truth or dare?"

"Dare," announced the basketball player, trying to look manly despite wearing his sister's clothes. He winked. "Try me, Kusukusu."

"You're a big flirt," stated the clown Chara, grinning as she remembered how he had hugged all of the girls at first meet. "I dare you to…act on every girl here. Kiss them, hug them, confess your undying love…whatever. You gotta do something to every girl here though." Rhythm blinked while the girls giggled, the boys looking both amused and envious.

"Okay," he said finally. "It won't be as amazing, with me in this dress and all but sure." He went around the circle, smiling cheekily at the guys when he passed the girl they liked.

Dia. He kissed her on the cheek, a little too close to her mouth, but she didn't mind.

Su, a kiss on the cheek.

Miki, a hug.

Ran, a hug.

Kusukusu, a hug.

Pepe, a poke to the side and a big hug for the baby Chara.

Il, an awkward hug.

El, a big hug which she refused to release him from until she caught sight of Dia's glare.

Temari, a kiss on the cheek and a hug for his sister when Pepe announced they could switch back their clothing. No one had seen them move so fast…

"Okay, everybody went," announced Ran when the siblings returned, looking satisfied in their own clothing. "Now what should we do?"

"We could always play another game," Il suggested, looking pained as she smiled cheerfully again. Su took pity on her.

"You can stop that now, desu," she said. "It's actually a bit scary to see you like that, desu." Il immediately stopped smiling and looked ready to praise the Lord.

"Thank you so much," she exclaimed. "That was painful!"

"It's still hot," stated El, looking up from one of her stories. "Hey, what do you think would be better? Amu in a cat suit being dominant with that sweetie Ikuto, or with the playboy, Tadase?"

"I think you mixed those two up," stated Musashi.

"No, I did not," argued the blonde haired Chara, sounding offended. "Tadase is an assertive playboy behind the mask of a polite girly mask to avoid showing people his scary kingly nature while Ikuto is a sensitive and misunderstood sweetheart who hides behind a mask of perverseness and mystery to avoid hurting people he cares about." She stuck her tongue out at Musashi and Kiseki while the others remained silent.

"Well, I think it's obvious who El's rooting for," muttered Miki.

"Don't sound so disgusted, Miki; we all know you have sketches of Ikuto and Yoru in your art books there," exclaimed Il and the blue haired girl glared at her. "El and I have the dirt on everybody and who they like so you might as well admit it before they discover their true selves and we all disappear into the Egg's Cradle."

"She has a point, dechu," remarked Pepe, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Just admit it already, dechu."

"Admit what?"

The fourteen Charas looked up, seeing Amu and the others standing nearby. The pinkette had a curious expression on her face. "What are you guys doing?"

"We were just playing Truth or Dare," explained Ran. "Sorry we Chara Changed with you, Amu-chan; it was part of our dares!" The pinkette sighed, pinching her nose as the Charas returned to their respective persons.

"It's fine," she said. "Did you guys have fun out here? It was pretty hot earlier."

"Yeah, desu," replied Su, smiling. "It was so fun, I forgot it was hot desu!"

"Maybe we should play Truth or Dare next time," suggested Kukai as he approached the patio, grinning as he glanced at the others. "You guys look mortified, embarrassed, angry, annoyed, satisfied, and sly all at the same time."

"That's what Truth or Dare does to you," remarked Tadase, laughing. "Did you have fun, Kiseki?"

"It was amusing," admitted the kingly Chara, glaring at El who smirked. "I have yet to do my dare yet though…and I do not look forward to it."

"What do you have to do?" Amu asked curiously. He shook his head. "Uh, okay?"

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head. She merely sighed as he remarked, "Maybe we _should_ play Truth or Dare. To spice things up, maybe we should ask the same questions they did."

"No, don't," cried out their Charas, all their faces red. "Trust us!"

Utau, Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase exchanged amused/confused looks.

"Why not?" Yaya whined. "Yaya-chan wants to play!" She pumped her fist excitedly.

Before they could say anything, El announced, "Okay, so I decided that Amu would be dominant with Ikuto and that the whipped cream and licorice would go to the story with Yaya and Kairi!" The Charas sweat dropped while the teens blinked. Yaya lowered her hand.

"…never mind."

…

**I own nothing!**

**Okay, that ending sucked; I didn't know how to finish it…anyways, this focused on the Charas and it's supposed to be funny but you can tell there is definitely some romance in it and hints of Amuto…**

**I hope you liked it. If you read and reviewed my other SC stories, thanks ever so much! That sounded like Effie…or at least someone from the eighteenth century; I need to get out more…**

**Anyways, I would appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought! See you guys… *dramatic pose while pointing at the sky* LATER! **

…**I'm weird and a bit messed up in the head; don't ask.**


End file.
